


7 Sins

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Caning, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, and also a really loose interpretation of the title, basically R-18 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now tell me: what’s your first crime?” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Sins

“Now tell me: what’s your first crime?”

Makoto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The vibrator inside him was pressed up right against his prostate, and his hands struggled in vain to free themselves from their bonds. “Uh… I turned the heater off yesterday after my shower, forgetting that you still hadn’t taken yours.”

“And what should your punishment be?” Haruka tapped the side of his bare leg lightly with the cane he was holding in one hand. His other held the remote for the vibrator.

“Um… ten lashes of the cane.” Makoto was following the cane’s movements with his eyes in an attempt to distract himself from the pressure building up in his lower half.

“Very well. Your second charge?”

“I got you canned mackerel at the supermarket on Tuesday instead of packaged ones.”

“Canned mackerel is always inferior in taste,” Haruka agreed. “Your punishment?”

“Er… ten more lashes?”                  

“Fine. You asked for it, after all. Next time though, be a little more creative. Go on.”

Makoto next recalled how he’d forgotten to call Haruka during lunch earlier that day when he said he would, put too much sugar in the curry they had for dinner the day before, and accidentally left the windows open so that a stray cat entered and took a nap in an oversized wooden shoe Rin had gotten them when he went to the Netherlands with his Australian foster parents and Sousuke on vacation, though Haruka never really liked the ornament. By offense number six though he’d run out of ideas, and even Haruka turning up the vibrator to its highest setting did nothing to stimulate his brain, though his nether regions were stimulated well enough.

Finally he managed to gasp out between moans, “I… I came before you last night.”

Haruka hummed. “That does make a severe offense. I was using nipple clamps on you yesterday, but that still doesn’t excuse what you’ve done.”

Makoto begged to differ. Haruka knew perfectly well his nipples were highly erogenous. Still, he nodded along obediently, in the hope that his torment would end soon and he would be allowed to come.

“So how should you be punished for this offense?”

“I – I don’t know, master.” Haruka liked it when he was called ‘master’ during their roleplay.

“Then I propose using the nipple clamps again, so the punishment fits the crime. In fact, I’ll execute it now.” Haruka produced the clamps from a bedside drawer, then left the room and came back with a pail of ice. He picked up a cube and pressed it to one nipple, drawing circles around the pink bud with it. When the nipple was already hard and stiff, he used the same treatment on the other, then fastened the metal clamps. He then flicked the taut wire between the clamps repeatedly, eliciting gasps and moans from Makoto.

“I still need a seventh crime.”  
The clamps were the last straw. “I’m a greedy naughty boy who wants to be filled by your cock inside him, and get spanked and caned, and be allowed to come again and again. Please, master,” Makoto pleaded.

Haruka’s fingers wrapped around the end of his chin and tilted his head so that their eyes met. “Do you really want to come that badly?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Well – since you asked so nicely. You’ve already confessed your seven sins anyway. Now is the time for penance.” Haruka straightened and took out a length of cloth, blindfolding Makoto before tying a ring gag around his mouth. “Kneel,” he commanded, and when Makoto obeyed he pulled out the vibrator. Makoto’s insides felt empty instantly, until he was told to bend over and a dildo was inserted in him, stretching his perineum to its limit.

“That’s three, four and five done. Now for the twenty lashes.” Haruka tapped the end of the cane against Makoto’s ass lightly, and his member twitched in anticipation. “Don’t forget to count,” he reminded him, even though he could barely speak with the ring gag on, “and feel free to moan all you like.” After that, there was nothing left to do but wait for what seemed like an eternity before the cane came whistling down.


End file.
